Promesas
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Quería reclamarle, descargar todo ese remolino de emociones que se agitaba en su interior, pues mientras ella era consolada por su esposo, él tenía que soportar el peso de la perdida de Beth. La culpa, la rabia, el miedo y por supuesto, la perdida, a esas alturas dudaba que su Beth – ya que en su mente la había reclamado como suya – se encontrará viva.


_¡Hola, hola! :) _

_No me pude aguantar y ahora vuelvo con ustedes, un pequeño one short que surgió mientras debía estar trabajando en mí tesis (o en otros proyectos) y que servirá de antesala a un fic que está tramando mí perversa mente. _

_Situado justo al final de la cuarta temporada en Terminus, encerrados en el trailer tras el discurso de Rick. _

_Espero que les guste :D_

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen tanto a Robert Kirkman como a Frank Darabont, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para satisfacer un poco mis ilusiones de fan._

* * *

**Promesas**

* * *

"_Me extrañaras tanto cuando me vaya, Daryl Dixon"_

_**Beth Greene. Still – The Walking Dead.**_

* * *

Daryl se dejó caer en el sucio piso del tráiler.

Se encontraba furioso, frustrado y adolorido, el hematoma en su ojo dolía horrores. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, escupió a sus pies y con la poca luz que se filtraba por las rendijas del tráiler, barrió el lugar. Entonces, fue la culpa quién le volvió a golpear, robándole el aliento justo como si le hubieran pateado el estómago.

Sus ojos se posaron en Maggie quién se encontraba entre los brazos de Gleen, aterrada por su situación pero ajena a lo ocurrido con su hermana. Aquel pensamiento le enfureció nuevamente, renovando el fuego que ardía en su interior y reduciendo la culpa a tan solo un puñado de cenizas. No entendía por qué la mujer podía estar tan tranquila sí no conocía el paradero de su hermana, o tal vez solo había supuesto que la rubia se encontraba muerta. Cerró los puños, apretó los dientes. Sentía la necesidad de espetarle todo lo que habían vivido, la preocupación de su hermana menor, sus lágrimas y su resignación al pensar que había perdido todo.

Quería reclamarle, descargar todo ese remolino de emociones que se agitaba en su interior, pues mientras ella era consolada por su esposo, él tenía que soportar el peso de la perdida de Beth. La culpa, la rabia, el miedo y por supuesto, la perdida, a esas alturas dudaba que su Beth – _ya que en su mente la había reclamado como suya_ – se encontrará viva. No en ese mundo repleto de caminantes y de personas que hace tiempo que habían perdido su humanidad. Y sí no estaba muerta, solo esperaba que la muerte le llegará de forma rápida, porque ni siquiera podía imaginarse que le podrían hacer personas como el grupo de Joe. Solo pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago.

Algo de su malestar debió ser captado por Rick, quién se sentó a su lado, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

- Tienes que decirle algo. – Comentó, sabiendo que Daryl solo tenía ojos para Maggie.

- ¿Qué se supone que le tenga que decir? – Gruño el cazador.

- La verdad, ella merece una explicación….-

Aquella respuesta por parte del policía hizo que toda la rabia que se encontraba encerrada en su pecho explotara, chirrió los dientes y se tensó visiblemente, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de su compañero.

- Sí no ha preguntado por su hermana, supongo que no le interesa.- Siseó.

Rick negó levemente con la cabeza, recostándose contra la pared del tráiler y fijando sus ojos en la figura de Carl, quién dormía en el regazo de Michonne.

- Le interesa, lo sabes.- Afirmó Rick- Nadie te negó el derecho de saber que le había ocurrido a Merle. Yo mismo te acompañe a buscarlo en Atlanta, cuando rescatamos a Gleen y a Maggie de las manos del gobernador fue él quién te informo que tú hermano seguía vivo, Michonne te dijo donde podías encontrarle y ninguno de nosotros se negó a que _estuvieras_ con él, que supieras que le ocurrió.- Explicó en susurros.- Maggie merece saber que le ocurrió a Beth.-

Daryl dejó escapar una maldición, golpeando con el puño el suelo del vagón. Algunos de sus compañeros le lanzaron miradas indiscretas, pero la mayoría prefirió seguir perdidos en sus propios pensamientos o emociones.

- Ella ni siquiera lo intentó, no la busco.- Reclamó Daryl, a penas en un murmullo audible.- Beth lo hizo, trato de convencerme, me obligo a rastrearles y solo encontramos más muertos, más caminantes.- Explicó – Beth creía poder encontrarla, luego renunció a esa esperanza. Éramos nosotros dos, yo debía mantenerla a salvo y le falle.-

Rick no respondió al instante, le dedicó una mirada escudriñando su rostro y luego sus ojos se posaron en Maggie, no estando muy seguro de como tomar la declaración del cazador. Era poco frecuente que aquel hombre se abriera como lo estaba haciendo, por una parte le intrigaba de gran manera y por otra parte sentía que podía entenderle.

- Eso no lo sabemos, no tenemos idea sí realmente no lo intento.- Dijo – Pero sea como sea, ella es su hermana, la única familia que le queda. Maggie merece saber sobre Beth.-

Daryl le dedicó una mirada profunda a Rick.

- ¿Y qué quieres qué le diga? – Espeto el hombre - ¿Qué su hermana puede está muerta? ¿O que si no lo está puede estar en manos de hombre como los que estuvieron a punto de matarnos? ¡Quieres que le diga eso! -

A pesar de que habían estado discutiendo en susurros, aquel último comentario llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Maggie y Gleen, quienes le dirigieron una mirada consternada.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Inquirió Maggie inmediatamente, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Daryl.

- Nada – Respondió el cazador.

- ¿De qué hermana hablan? – Volvió a preguntar la mayor de las Greene, está vez poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué saben de Beth? –

Su voz sonó rota, como sí un sollozo se le hubiera atravesado en la garganta sin querer salir. Maggie había estado tan concentrada en encontrar a Gleen, sumida en la idea que había perdido a toda su familia, que simplemente había suprimido cualquier esperanza de que su hermana estaba viva. Y de repente escuchaba a Rick y Daryl hablar de una hermana, de un secuestro, de la posibilidad que esté muerta. Sus pensamientos se atropellaron rápidamente en su mente, solo la imagen de una chica rubia y ojos claro se quedó flotando ante ella, resurgiendo desde el oscuro y secreto lugar en que la había enterrado.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Es de Beth de quién hablan? – Preguntó - ¿Mí Beth? –

"_Mi Beth"_

Aquella posesividad le sentó como un puñetazo al cazador, el fuego que ardía en su interior pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se puso de pie tan rápido que Rick ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo y en tres pasos ya había cruzado la distancia que le separaba de la mujer. Gleen, quién apreció detalladamente el rostro de Daryl, se puso de pie y se posicionó tras su esposa.

- ¿Tú Beth? – Repitió Daryl, y aquellas palabras le supieron a hiel.- No pareciera que te hubieras preocupado mucho por ella durante estos días.-

Sabía que sus palabras eran como cuchillos que laceraban la piel de Maggie, la chica prácticamente perdió el color de su piel. Daryl se sentía casi tan enojado como cuando se enteró que T-Dog y Rick habían abandonado a Merle, casi podía sentir lo mismo o peor. No solo estaba molesto con la Greene, sino también por el estar encerrado y herido como si se tratará de un animal, por no haber hecho nada por Beth y extrañarla como lo estaba haciendo, más de lo que había extrañado a una persona alguna vez en su vida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú?! – Grito la chica, recuperando el color de sus mejillas.- ¿Tú que puedes saber? –

- ¡Fui yo quien la mantuvo viva! – Exclamó el cazador, perdiendo el control.- Ella te buscó, cuando no pudimos hallarlos se rindió, después de eso fui yo quien la cuido ¿No creo que tú al menos lo hallas intentado? –

- ¡No sabes nada, Daryl! – Chillo, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que el cazador tenía toda la razón.- ¡¿Y dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué Beth no está con ustedes?! – Preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada a Rick.

Rick aparto la mirada de Maggie, clavándola en el suelo. Daryl, en cambio, sintió como toda esa rabia se extinguía en su pecho, volviendo a recordar nuevamente lo que había ocurrido.

- Yo corrí toda la noche, pero no pude alcanzarlos.- Susurro, apartándose de la mujer y regresando a su sitio en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo que corriste? ¡¿Rick?! – Preguntó, pasando los ojos de un hombre a otro.

- Nosotros nos reunimos hace poco, Daryl y Beth escaparon juntos de la prisión. Nosotros no sabemos nada.- Explicó el sheriff.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le paso a ella? – Volvió a inquirir, clavando su mirada acuosa sobre Daryl.

- ¿Qué le paso a Beth? – Preguntó está vez Carl, quién por los gritos se había despertado.

Daryl se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración, sabiendo que no podía rehuir de las preguntas.

- Estábamos rodeados de caminantes, le dije que saliera y me esperará afuera. Cuando pude salir ella se había ido.- Explicó.- Se la habían llevado, la secuestraron.-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

Maggie se dejó caer al suelo en el momento en que sus rodillas no pudieron sostener más su peso, cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Gleen la envolvió con sus brazos y beso su cabeza, pero ella se sentía sin fuerzas. Había asumido que Beth estaba muerta, sin querer pensar en ello o guardar luto, le bastaba con ocurrido a su padre. Pero ahora todo lo que había pretendido ignorar regresaba a ella como una tormenta que la arrastraba a todo esos sentimientos que había tratado de eludir. Se aferró a la tela que cubría el torso de Gleen, hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y dejo que las lágrimas que había estado guardando desde que vio como asesinaban a su padre fluyeran.

Daryl apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo el rostro bajo y oculto por las sombras. Rick lo observo, sin saber muy bien como leer cada uno de sus gestos.

- _La encontraré_ –

Declaro en un susurro el cazador, llamando la atención de todos. Hacía rato ya que el silencio solo era roto por los sollozos de Maggie.

- _Es una promesa. La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta_.-

Sentenció, ahogando los sollozos de la mayor de los Green.

La fuerza de aquella promesa atrajo la atención de Rick, quién al posar su mirada sobre el cazador se sorprendió en la mirada que esté le dirigía a Maggie. Era fuego, puro, demoledor. Una mirada que nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando había estado buscando a Sophia su rostro demostraba tal determinación como la que se veía reflejado en él en ese momento.

- _Ella es mí responsabilidad_.-

Y dicho ello, Rick estuvo seguro que había algo distinto en su mano derecha. Algo que había cambiado en él, y estaba seguro que ese cambió fue gestado por la menor de las Greene.

- La encontraremos.- Prometió Maggie, tratando de calmar sus lágrimas.

- Lo haremos – Afirmó Rick. – Vamos a demostrarle a esta gente que se han equivocado con nosotros, recuperaremos nuestras cosas e iremos tras ella. Sé que la encontraremos.-

"_Claro que lo harían"_, pensó Daryl.

Y cuando la encontrará no volvería a dejar que Beth se apartará nuevamente de su lado, _eso era una promesa_.

* * *

**Fin**

**(De momento)**

* * *

_Sí se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo, espero que puedan dejarme su opinión. Y recuerden que por cada comentario, Daryl irá a visitarles está noche. _

_¡Besos!_


End file.
